Jungle Emperor Leo Generation: Leo world part 4 the final
by taneugene934
Summary: The evil xavius is here to dispose them all. only the mighty young leo and his family are going to devour him and saved the changed bubarar from his father's wrath. once they finished destroying him. they begin to set onto their last journey to the caesar galaxy. before the earth is born.
Leo World: Jungle Emperor Leo's newest Generation part 4 Final.

By Eugene Tan Ong Siong

Jungle Emperor Leo((C) Osamu tezuka production 2015

(In the Stronghold ship of Bubarar Stormship.)

(the leo ship and the rockets are stored into the hangar for the collection.)

Bubarar(stepped out of the ship.): Welcome to my Stormship stronghold. SS Titanius. Hope that you and all of your family are about to be wiped out like erasing bad doodles out of paper.

Leo: you'll never get away from this.

Bubarar: You may call me Bubu,Leo. and in the few moments,the galaxy will rewrite into the new dark age of the galaxy!

(face to his pirate thugs and soldiers.)

You all know what to do.

(the pirates and the soldiers sent them to the maximum cell of the stormship.)

within a few minutes,the galaxy will be ours!

too bad that it's not mine when i'm not alone.

(In the Maximum cell of the Stormship,Leo and his family are survived in the prison room of the stormship.)

Leo: it's like we're going to the same phrases again and again.

Lune: how long will we ever get out of that suffering place of the stormship like that?

leo: It'll be soon,But i'm not going to kill him.

Lune: me too,In fact you would want to make him into a good guy nicely,right?

Leo: right. cage won't hold us for long. unles sif we need to do something about it.

Lune: and where in the world are we.

(Leo uses his mind to know about the location of the stromship stronghold cruiser.)

Leo: the stronghold cruiser is at the galaxy of the Sanmuan Nebula after the Golden Dragon galaxy.

Lune: that means we're here at the second nebula.

Leo: precisely.

Lune: well i have a suggestion.

Javia: Me too.

Lune: where is the biggest Thunder cannon?

Javia: and where is the new Ultra thunder portal device?

Leo: Javia, there's no thunder portal device.(face to lune)and lune,The Cannon is at the Laboratory Near the cell room where we are.

Lune: and that's the thing where i'm about to make a change for the galaxy wrecking cannon.

Leo: With your thoughts?

Lune: Yes,Dad. my alpha maximum brain power.

leo: what does your brainpower do.

Lune: whenever i eliminate Bubu's system control with ym brainpower. the waves will control the cannon.

Leo: and is that a good thing?

Lune: only one way to find out soon.

Lukio: you can do it later. and right now the programme are already use by the alien pirates. somehow the connection firewall will be eliminated by your power when you could dream it strong.

that way,your brain power will be gain to destroy the firewall and the bubu's cannon programme to save the galaxy.

Lune: okay.

(in the appraoches the scientist.)

Bubarar: How's it coming for the thunder cannon,Boys?

Scientist 1: we've already set up to 200% of the maximum thunder energy power. and it's ready to fire in the maximum power.

Scientist 2: once the maximum power is fired,the thunder will immediately erase the galaxy to creatge the new galaxy.

Bubarar: Splendid!I really love the way that you've work very well.(face to his clock at 6:00 PM.) It's almost going to be two days left before the cannon will fire. and when the thunder erase.

Boom! no more old galaxy. because the new galaxy is in. Hello,New age of the new galaxy is born,i'll be able to rule and establish.(he walks away.)time for a Break.

Lyra: we'll have to do it later,Lune.

(As the guards and the scientist sleeps at the hour. Lune begin to use his mindmagic power to destroy the firewall inside the computer cannon.)

Lune(concentrating his midnpowers to blow it away.):Focusing.

(as the firewall is light of lune's mind power have went into the computer and install the computer after the mindpower dispose the system.)

(lune open his eyes as his mind magic is installed.)

There. it's installed.

Leo: your mindpower will activate the cannon programme once the disaster strikes. and once Bubarar's cannon is deactivate and destroyed. the stromcruise will blow.

Lune: and it's the only way to save the humans for their newest living.

Leo: right,now let's get some sleep.

(But in the Asteroids inside. the egg of the evil alien serpent starts to hatch.)

(as the egg hatches out the alien serpent named Xavius morphs into an evil Alien flies out of the asteroid.)

(two days later.)

Bubarar: Alright,worms! Before you all die,you're about to watch the entire galaxy blow Away.

(face to the scientist.)

Ready when you are,boys.

(as the cannon face to the galaxy. the cannon activates the firepower of the thunder. but then the cannon deactivates itself.)

What?

Scientist: something went wrong? the cannon has just shut down itself.

Bubarar: But how?

Lune: i use my mindpower to control your cannon so you won't be able to destroy the galaxy.

Bubarar: and you're about to see how the real galaxy ends when we could switch..

(Suddenly,the Evil alien Xavius appear to terrorize.)

What on earth?!

Leo(shocked): What is that alien?!

Lune: It's Xavius!The Dark Magnetic Alien!

Leo(face to Lune): You know this creature?

Lune: When we we're young. we fought the evil alien Xavius to save the jungle from his rampage of metalmorph.

Lukio: And now he's back to get his revenge on us!

Bubarar(face to his soldier and pirate): Fire the lasers at the Alien!

(face to the prisoner)

We'll deal with you all later.

(the soldiers and the priates fires the laser from their guns at Xavius. but xavius is too powerful to be killed by laser.)

Keep firing! Don't let your spirtis go down!

(Xavius raise his hands as his hands attract the metalling weapons with his magnetic power.)

(Bubarar is shocked.)

Pirate 01: What are we going to do now?

Bubarar: Everyone,Retreat!

(they run away to the xavius fires the lasers everywhere.)

(bubakar's soldeirs release the Xavius multiplies into 10 after he shrinks himself into a human size.)

(then they(Xavius clones and xavius.)dash away to destroy them all.)

(As leo and his family destroys the Xavius clones with their powers. but xavius clones are too powerful to be fried by their then the cannon beams at Xavius clones. and the xavius clones dissapears into crisp of death.)

(Leo,his family and their humans ran to the hallway to rescue Bubarar.)

Leo: We've got to rescue Bubarar!

Lune: Xavius is going down in the fry!

(In the artillery basement.)

Bubarar: We'll be save in here.

Pirate 01: Will Xavius ever goign to kill us if they found us?

Bubarar: let's just hope that they won't find us in here.

(But then,the evil Xavius Clones crush the door of the basement Artillery and attack us. )

(they we're horrified that they are going to take them and kill them.)

(meanwhile,Lune fires the laser from the cannon at the xavius clones to clear the way.)

Leo: i think he's at the Basement Room.

(In the Basement room. the evil xavius clones slowly gets them. until they finally appear.)

Bubarar: What are you all doing here?! Don't you know that this clone is extreme dangerous!

Leo: We've come to extinguish Xavius to Save you all.

Lune(holds the cannon with his tail.):Lock and load!

Bubarar(shocked that he saw a cannon.): My cannon!

(The cannon fires the light at the evil xavius clones. but xavius Evades the laser attack.)

Never mind about that,just elimate that Xavius guy...

(the evil xavius on the ceiling transform into Bubu's Father form.)

(Bubarar is shocked!)

Is that?!

(Flashback of Bubarar's past. Young bubu is abused brutally by his father and abandoned him so he could die in the forest. when the two hyenas came to pick him up. his father is shocked that he'll return to destroy Bubu.)

(Flashback ends.)

Now i've seen everything in my life!

Leo: Bubu,It's not you who is Evil! It's your father who makes you evil. that makes yourself my nemesis.

Bubarar: I don't understand how did my lost father came to live.

(The evil xavius attacks Leo pushed Him(xavius)and Xavius is hit onto the wall.)

And all you think that my father has made me became evil.

Leo: after you've been abused by your father. he wants you to become the ferocious turant to the jungle to terrorize. and now you have to snap out of it!

Lune:Yeah,Bubu. Don't listen to your father's words!

Bubarar(already understand.):You're both right. i have to snap out of it.

Leo: let your evil thoughts melt away by your kindness.

(Xavius hits Leo with his sharpest katana claws that morphs out from his hands.)

(and leo is hit on the ground.)

Lune(shocked):Father!

(Leo's Skin rebound itself Leo attacks grab xavius back and throw him onto the wall.)

(Lune fires the cannon laser at Xavius and melts away.)

(But then the ash rebounds Xavius himself and turn into an extreme giant Xavius cable.)

(and the cable heads form into his monstrous father face type.)

(Lune and leo is shocked)

This is not good,Dad. what are we going to do?

Leo: we have to keep on fighting.

(as the cable xaivus attacks them,they evade the tentacle bites the cable. but the cable have just throw him onto the wall. but leo bounces back onto the floor and attack Xavius.)

(Lune tries to destroy xavius with the cannon laser,but the cannon was taken by the cable.)

(Leo scratch xavius face ,but xavius bubu's father type face grabs him and throw him onto the pillar.)

Bubarar: This is not worth it!(he takes out the gun of hyperion from the box.)I'm going to help Leo destroy the alien even if i was going to destroy them all for good.

Pirate 01: does this mean we have no choice?

Bubarar: That's right.

(they(bubarar,the soldiers and the pirates charge at Xavius.)

(as leo is suprised that Bubarart and the gang are fighting against Xavius. Leo joined Bubarar to defeat Xavius.)

(But xavius hits them all with the mightiest cable they we're hit on the wall.)

(and xavius grabs Leo and throw him on the floor.)

(Lune attempts to attack Xavius with his mighty sun claw. but Xavius fires the net at Him and Lune fell onto the pillar.)

(lune tries to struggle out,but the net is so sticky and strong.)

(Leo is shocked that Lune is trapped in the net that sticks onto the wall.)

(leo starts to feel extremely angry and suddenly,Leo starts to transform into a Young Lion Lune starts to turn into a unlimited young lion that burns the net.)

(and all of his family member starts to turn into young strongest invincible form.)

Young Leo(revolted at Xavius):Nobody harms My Only Brother Lune!

(Bubarar is shocked that he saw Leo who has transformed into the young Body Leo and his family members.)

Bubarar: Leo?

(Young Leo attacks xavius by biting away the xavius cablehead attacks. and slash the tentacles out of Xavius.)

(as the tentacles falls apart onto the floor. it rebounds into a multiple xavius tentacles.)

(As they we're shocked.)

Don't let the evil Xavius Take you all away!

Leo: I'm right at you,Bubu.

(Bubarar spotted the weak spot which is on top of Xavius forehead.)

Bubarar: Slash the Diamond on the forehead,Leo! It's the only Weak spot that xavius is About to be vanquished!

Leo(looks at the diamond.):Right!

(Young Leo dash to the the xavius tentacles block his way. but Lune slashs the tentacles to clear the the tentacles have burned away by his slashing cuts of light.)

(as Leo continues to dash to the ,the Face of Bubu's evil father have appeared.)

Leo(shocked): What the?

(Bubu's father face open it's jaw with sharp monstrous looked down at Leo and breathes the dark energy at him. But Leo repels the dark energy with his force field magic and jumps onto the big face and slash it with the claws. the evil father's face disspaears

into death and continues to dash to the Diamond on the forehead.)

(as lune and his family members kept on fighting back against the xavius the clones melt away. and return to Leo to destroy the diamond.)

Good that you're all 's destroy the diamond and save Bubu from his past!

Xavius(pops out of the diamond core.):Not by a long shot,Leo!

(Xavius breathes out the dark energy at they all fall down.)

Bubarar(shocked):We've got to do something to destroy him!

Pirate 01: But how?

Pirate 02: The only thing we have is this Sun crystal.

(as Xavius clones attacks the pirate. the sun crystal burns the xavius clones to Death.)

(Bubarar is surprised that the xavius clones burned away.)

Bubarar: it's amazing!

Pirate 02: I got it from the sun which i stole it from the sun cave.

Bubarar: that's exactly what we need to destroy xavius.

(pirate 02 toss the crystal of the sun to Bubarar and place it into the gun.)

this sun crystal should give Leo some of his incredible strong powers to defeat him.

(he aims at leo. and he fires the sun crystal at sun crystal hits leo. leo became invincible.)

(and all of his family members became stornger .)

(they fly back up and attack tries to slash leo and his family. by they we're dematerialized to protect themselves from his suddenly jumps onto Xavius and slash him into half.)

(and Xavius dissapears into the daimond breaks away and vanish away.)

(as the evil xavius clones dies away in vanquish. the body of the giant xavius melts away.)

He did it.

(Suddenly, the alarm has sound on.)

What's going on?

(The stromcruiser suddenly shakes and about 34 mins,the stromcruiser is going to explode.)

Pirate 02: The Stromcruiser is going to explode.

(as pirate 04 reads the documents,the outside nest has been explode that connects to the mainframe the mainframe goes haywire. the ship is about to blow.)

Pirate 04: when Xavius burst into our ship . the system must have overloaded this ship.

Pirate 05: This ship is going to blow in any second!

Bubarar: Is it too late to recover the ship.

(in the ship recovery system. the recovery mainframe explodes away.)

(as Bubarar looks at the screen that the recovery resurrection system dies away.)

It is now.

Young Leo: Then we've got to evacuate the ship and fast!

Young Lune: One more thing,father?

Young leo: Yes?

Young Lune: How did we turn ourselves into a young unlimited selves?

Young Leo: No time for that! We've got to get out of this ship!

Young Lyra: (Points at the pirate ship.)We could use their ship to form into our one big ship.

Young Lukio: that way we could transport these humans to the caesar galaxy.

Young Leo: Good idea!

(In Leo ship. young leo sets the ship to magnetic absorbtion form. and press the button to activate the ship that magnetize their ship and the pirate ships starts to pull away by Leo the pirate ships are pulled into the ship.)

(the leo ship transforms into the Leo Final the rockets are pulled into the cruiser to make more space for the humans.)

(As the leocruiser flies away Stormcruiser explodes into the stormcruiser blowns into bits.)

(the thunderclouds of destruction suddenly fade away. and the light cloud of resurrection restore the planets and the galaxy once more.)

(In the Leocruiser.)

Bubarar(sigh): I was so close to get the galaxy. But i realize now that it was my father who have cause me to do that i've finally gave up doing evil,what am i going to do to learn something?

Young leo(approach Bubarar):Actually,Bubu. There is one chance for you to redeem yourself in another planet.

Bubarar: you do.

(but then,the alien Police from Planet Marzoo Came to them.)

Alien police 02: Bubarar,You're Under arrest for terrorizing the entire galaxy for urgent developement.

Alien Police 01: You will be spending 32 months in Marzoo jail and 8 yrs Sentence to community service.

Bubarar: there is a way to get my chance to do good.

(they we're surprised that bubarar have turn himself him to take him away.)

I'm alright now,Leo. you don't have to worry. i'll find a way to do good and forget about the crimes i've done.

Alien police 01: Alright, 'll listen to your words right after we put you into the jail cell .

(as they walk away with Bubarar.)

Bubarar: Goodbye,Leo.

Young Leo: Be good,Bubu.

Young Lune: Uh..Dad? What about us? How did we transform into our ultimate young child form?

Young leo: When i get angry at Xavius who hurted you brutally. we started to change into our superior form of a young lion.

Young Lyra: How long are we going to form back into our original body of ourselves?

Young Javia: Yeah,we don't want to stay inside the childshell like this.

(As their body suddenly changes back to their original we're surprise)

Leo(looks at his original adult body): At last.

Lune: we're back.

(as they look at the final journey to the galaxy.)

And Look! We've finally made it to the last Galaxy!

Javia: only one more galaxy to go.

Lune: what do you mean?

Javia: Don't you see? we're in the second galaxy before the last galaxy .

Lune: and that means we might have to look into another planets to help them more.

(As the Leocruiser travels to another planet to help them more. after they travel to the second galaxy of the Marlium galaxy. the ship travels to the last galaxy called the Milk galaxy.)

Lyra(looks at the new milk stars breezing through the space.):all this milky stars sure makes me feel thirsty.

Lukio: i'll say. My children are feeling thirsty too.

(As the journey ends. the leocruiser have finally reached the Silver Caesar galaxy where all the new 10 solar planets have stand in the galaxy.)

Leo: We made it to the Caesar Glaxy!

Lune: at last!

(as the ship comes to the asteroid. the ship bumps into the asteroid meteror.)

(in the ship that shakes.)

What's happening?!

Leo: i dunno.

(as the meteror asteroid hits leocruiser onto the end of the wing.)

(the ship spins around.)

(as the humans feels dizzy after the ship shakes so hard.)

(when the ship stops giant asteroid cracks and various asteroids blowned away.)

(the pieces of giant asteroids hits the ship hard.)

We must not let our ship be destroyed by the great asteriod pieces.

Lune: our terraform will be destroyed.(he bangs his paws onto the button which unleash the meltdown.)Oops.

Leo(shocked): Lune,What did you do?!

(as the leocruise fires the combustion slaers at the asteroid asteroid starts to the leocruiser starts to rise and glows brighter in strong light. as the ship starts to unleash the massive flash that blows the asteroids and starts to create the massive

Magical Tornado that starts to terraform the earth out of the pieces of asteroids that pulled into the tornado. and Leo and his family members starts to turn magiclaly into a new Species of Lion when all the white and brown fur of the lion turns into

magical stars. the stars change the humans into a new beings in the new earth.)

(after the leocruiser explodes into magic spreads the the earth has finally formed into the big size of the Planet Jupiter.)

(And space clouds pulled into the new clouds starts to rain and creates natural water.)

(inside the earth centre is the core of the heat lava which is made after the explosion of the leocruiser.)

(and the earth starts to create the earliest continents after the water was developed into the new earth.)

(In the New Unnamed and his family members have appeared into the sea. as leo and his family starts to turn into plankton life form.)

(leo is surprised that the new earth is made. and it's all thanks to Lune and his foolish mishappen.)

(the earth is now born in the new Silver Caesar galaxy with the new 10 Solar Planets.)

(and the earth is named as,Planet Leo.)

(And thus,the Planet Leo is Born.)

(Tune in for part 2 of the movie fanfics. as the evolution of the new humans will be born in the next movie fanfic series.)

So Long Everyone. That's all for today's story.

The End.

Next Movie fanfic: Leo world 2:The Evolution of the New Leo Human

Coming Soon.


End file.
